Middle School Reunion
by Brainyxbat
Summary: Three years after Shenzi and Chuckie got married, they attend a middle school reunion, bringing their 3-year-old daughter with them. Their friends are starting families as well, either with little bundles of joy already, or they're expecting.


**(A/N: I know that normally it's high school that has reunions; I just wanted to do middle school. This is in the LiM trilogy universe. Enjoy!)**

* * *

 **Middle School Reunion**

Summary: Three years after Shenzi and Chuckie got married, they attend a middle school reunion, bringing their 3-year-old daughter with them. Their friends are starting families as well, either with little bundles of joy already, or they're expecting.

* * *

After a long, long drive with many overnight stays, a red Mini Cooper stopped in the parking lot for a very familiar place; Jim Jr. Junior High School. The couple inside were there for a very special event: A middle school reunion! The vice-principal/history teacher, Max Banks, arranged for it and sent e-mails to the former students for them to attend. After the car was turned off, 22-year-old Chuckie Finster walked out from the driver's seat. Chuckie, his lovely wife of 3 years, who is 21-year-old Shenzi Tuck-Finster, and someone very special had driven all the way from New Jersey to attend the reunion, and they were very excited, for two reasons: 1, to meet up with their friends again, and 2, they had huge news for them. They were staying with Shenzi's parents until they planned to head back home.

After letting Shenzi out, Chuckie opened the passenger door, and a little 3-year-old girl jumped out, clutching a TY Beanie Boos Dalmatian with pink accents in one hand. She had long, dark red hair, darker than Chuckie's, peachy-pale skin that had a slight grey tint if you looked closely, freckles on her cheeks, and large brown eyes. Her name was Maya Melinda Finster, named after both of her deceased blood grandmothers. And what's the surprise, you ask? Why, she's the surprise! She's Shenzi and Chuckie's daughter! They decided to bring her to the reunion, so she could meet all their friends, and possibly make new ones herself. She was wearing a white Boo Ghostie eyes t-shirt, a white, light blue, and burgundy plaid shirt, dark denim shorts that stopped above her knees, navy blue ankle socks made by her mother with white lace and blue bows, and black Converse high-tops with pink stitches and light turquoise fabric inside. In her hair was a pink sequin bow clip. Shenzi had to put it in because let's face it; When it comes to hair, Chuckie's hopeless. He could barely tie his own in a ponytail!

"You ladies ready to go in there?" Chuckie asked his two favorite girls.

"I'm ready, Daddy!" Maya exclaimed excitedly.

"I am too," Shenzi took his hand, "I've missed our friends," She smiled sadly. Most, if not all of their friends had stayed in the California area while the newlyweds had moved across the country.

"I know Shen," Chuckie kissed her temple in comfort, "But we'll be seeing them again real soon."

"Yep," She nodded, "Let's get in there."

"Daddy!" Maya ran up and stopped in front of them.

"Yes, my little Mayflower?" Chuckie smiled down at her. He gave her that nickname a few days after she was born, and it just stuck. Although it'll probably happen, he hoped that she would never resent the nickname.

"Carry me!" She held her arms up and out to him.

"Okay," He chuckled, and lifted her up in his arms. She had one arm around his neck, while the other carried her plush toy. Maya always loved being carried by Chuckie; He would joke that she gets it from Shenzi. She did inherit her mother's nose, partial hair color, grey skin tint, and large eye shape, but her other hair color, eye color, ears, and freckles came from her father. As they walked, Shenzi was carrying the toddler's LalaLoopsy Ferris Wheel; It carried her mini Scraps Stitch N' Sew doll, which belonged to her when she was her daughter's age and younger. She planned on buying more dolls for her when she should turn 4. "You excited to meet Mommy and Daddy's friends?"

"Uh huh!" She nodded, "Will there be other kids there?"

"There probably will be," Shenzi shrugged, "If there are, you're going to have to share your toys with them, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy!" Maya nodded enthusiastically.

For the reunion, Shenzi was wearing her new black harlequin eyeglasses, an Iva black dress, black ballet flats with a small bow on the ankle strap, black rose earrings, a light blue cropped cardigan with short puffed sleeves, and a matching sequin bow. After becoming an official adult, while still hiding her left eye, she said goodbye to her colorful extensions. Although she didn't get rid of them; She hoped that Maya would use them when she's older. Chuckie was in a black Nintendo NES "Classically Trained" t-shirt, a dark blue and light brown plaid flannel shirt over it, dark denim jeans, and blue Vans. Like in high school, his wild red hair still reached his shoulders, and he still used purple rectangular glasses.

The two parents' hearts fluttered when they entered the familiar school with their little miracle. They hoped to enroll her in the school when the time should come. Upon entering, they saw their former language teacher, and part-time lunch chef, Pepé giving out name tags to the guests. When they were up, the French man looked happy to see them. "Ah, Monsieur Finster! And Madamoiselle Tuck! You two look wonderful!"

"Th-thanks," Shenzi blushed as she and her husband received their name tags; Even as a mature adult, she was still shy like she had been her whole life.

"How old is this little angel?"

"I'm 3!" Maya replied joyously, "I'm a big girl now!"

Chuckie chuckled amusedly. "Yes she is," He nodded. "We drove all the way from New Jersey to come here. The 4 to 5 days of driving was worth it. We all have been very excited for this."

"Very understandable," Pepé nodded, "Every single teacher is here to see their former students again."

Shenzi froze at that. "E-every one of them?"

Pepé was confused at first, then remembered why she looked nervous. "Oh! Oh no, no, no," He chuckled, "That no-good Pangborn will be behind bars for a very long time for the trouble he caused you. He did lose the trial, didn't he?"

When she was a few months pregnant, she had to attend the trial for Pangborn's arrest. She was terrified to be in the same room as him, but her parents, sister, and husband were by her side during the whole thing, and she pulled through. Pangborn had lost the trial, and was sentenced to prison for kidnapping, child molestation, and in a way, sexual harrassment. Needless to say, the Tucks and Finsters celebrated at the Tuck house. The newlyweds had moved to New Jersey a few weeks after the trial was over, with their respective parents and sisters' help. Their friends helped as well. They hated to resign from their jobs at the Java Lava, but Chaz and Betty understood; Phil and Lil had actually applied, so they still had plenty of help.

"Y-yeah he did," Shenzi nodded after she snapped out of her thoughts. "So anyway, um, it's great to see you again, sir." Chuckie agreed with a nod.

"You too," Pepé smiled at them, "You two make a lovely couple, and wonderful parents. Enjoy the party."

"We will," Chuckie nodded, before he and his girls headed for the gym. Their hearts filled up with nostalgia and memories when they entered; It was the location of every party the school ever had, holiday or birthday. Except now, there was a playpen in one area for any little children.

"Chuckie, remember all those times we danced together at the parties held in this very room?" Shenzi asked him.

"Shen, not a day goes by when those wonderful memories leave my mind," He smiled down at her, "They were some of the best moments of my life." He leaned down, being careful of Maya, and kissed his wife's lips for a second.

"Don't I get a kiss, Daddy?" Maya pouted up at him after he straightened up.

"Of course you do, my Mayflower," He chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Hey, is that Kimi over there with Tommy?" Shenzi pointed out.

"Oh yeah, it is!" Chuckie smiled with excitement, "Come on, ladies; Let's go say hi."

Kimi turned around, and filled up with excitement upon seeing who was coming. "Tommy! Chuckie, Shenzi, and Maya are here!" The two quickly caught up with the three, and bombarded them with hugs. "It's been way too long! You guys look great!"

"Hi, Auntie Kimi!" Maya greeted her happily, "Hi, Uncle Tommy!"

"Hey cutie," Tommy smiled, "You sure have grown; How old are you now?"

"I'm 3!" She replied with ecstacy. "Already?" Kimi looked surprised, "Wow! Time flies!"

"So, how's your little bundle of joy?" Shenzi asked them. Around a year ago, Kimi had given birth to a bouncing, baby boy. He had Tommy's purple hair (or they predicted he would), and Kimi's almond eyes.

"Louie is wonderful," Tommy replied. The child was named after his late paternal grandfather, Lou Pickles. They called the baby Louie to avoid confusion. "He's in the playpen right now." The Finsters looked, and saw a bald baby boy that strongly resembled his father, sans the eyes. He was wearing a black "I'm Your Nightmare" t-shirt with chibi Jack Skellington and Zero on the front, matching striped socks, a white diaper with yellow tabs, and blue 101 Dalmatians sneakers.

"He looks just like you did, T," Chuckie smiled. "And hey, what do you know? He's wearing shoes," He smirked teasingly at him.

"Hahaha," Tommy smirked back.

"Can I play with him, Daddy?" Maya requested.

"Sure you can," He nodded, as he headed for the playpen, "Just be careful with him, okay? He's only a year old."

"I will!" She agreed.

He set her in the familiarly fenced playpen. "There you go." It was dark red with a diamond structure; Stu and Didi Pickles had lent it to the school for them to use during the party for the guests' children. "Be good." He kissed her forehead.

"I will, Daddy!" She promised, before toddling to her little cousin. "Hi, Louie!" He turned to look at her. "You want to play?"

Chuckie smiled as he watched them on his way back to his friend, sister, and wife. "I'll um, give her the Ferris Wheel and doll." Shenzi walked up to the playpen with the toys in tow, set them down where her daughter could find them, and returned to the group. "H'oy, I hope they don't end up like you and Angelica, Tommy."

"Me too," He chuckled, "But Maya is a real angel; There won't be any problems."

"That is true," She shrugged, "So um Kimi, you look great."

"Thanks," Kimi smiled at the compliment. She was dressed in a black lace bodysuit with a dark red rib boy beater tank top under it, a black button-up short-sleeved crop top over it, a black petticoat skirt, black vinyl gogo boots, red puzzle piece dangling earrings, black barbells in her extra piercings, dark red eyeshadow, black eyeliner, and a burgundy and yellow flower clip in her hair, which was in a Japanese-style updo. "You do too; That's a pretty dress!"

"Thanks."

"So Tommy, how has your life been since Shen and I moved to NJ?" Chuckie asked the younger man.

"It's been good," He replied, "We've been missing you guys, but after Kimi was pregnant with Louie, we couldn't make plans to go out and visit."

"Hey, guys!" Frankie and Bobby Zimmeruski ran up to them, before the former jumped on her little sister in an embrace.

"Hi!" Shenzi hugged her back, "How have you and Bobby been?"

"We've been great!" Frankie replied. For the reunion, she was wearing a cupcake sublimination cropped t-shirt, an ivory yellow petticoat skirt, white bat wing platform ankle boots, white bow earrings, and a pink and blue sequin bow headband. Now, her blonde hair just barely reached her shoulders, and wasn't in a half ponytail anymore. "Where's Maya at?"

"She's in the playpen with her cousin," Shenzi replied, "Want to go see her?"

"Uh, is that a trick question?" The 22-year-old blonde giggled, "Of course I do! Come on!"

As the girls headed for the playpen, Bobby came up to the boys. "Hey! How have you guys been?"

"Hey, Bobby!" Tommy greeted him, "We've been good. How 'bout you?"

"We've been good," He shrugged, "Frankie wants to be a mother like, real bad, so we've been... trying."

"TMI, Bob," Chuckie joked.

"Sorry," He chuckled, "But still; It'd be so great to have our own bundle of joy."

"It is," Tommy nodded, "Ours is in the playpen."

"Ah," Bobby smiled when he saw him with Maya, "He has your eyes, Kimi."

"Thanks," The Japanese girl glanced at her son, "But otherwise, he's practically a clone of his father."

"And I'm assuming the little redhead is yours, Chuckie?"

"Yep," He nodded, "She sure is."

"There you guys are!" Lil Frumpkin called out to them, carefully running over with Harold Frumpkin by her side. She was in maternity clothes, consisting of a black tunic shirt with a keyhole in the back, and white lace on the neckline, dark wash boot cut jeans, purple and light blue Doc Martens with black laces, and black star earrings. Her days of wearing colorful extensions had come to an end, but she still kept them for future generations.

"Lil, you are glowing!" Kimi exclaimed, as she carefully hugged her, "You look great! When are you due?"

"Around 2 months from now," She replied, "I'm having twins."

"Awesome! What genders?"

"They're both girls." "That's awesome! Having twins is hereditary, huh?"

"Yep," Lil nodded, "Now I know how Mom felt when she was pregnant with me and Phil. And soon, I'll feel the pressure she felt from raising twins."

"You'll do just fine," Kimi assured her.

"Thanks Kimi; So, where's your little bundle?"

"He's in the playpen with his cousin," She gestured to the familiar structure.

"He's adorable!" Lil gushed, "He looks just like Tommy did, yet he has your eyes. The perfect combo. And Chuckie, Maya looks like the perfect combo of you and Shenzi. How's life in New Jersey?"

"It's great," He replied, "We do miss you guys, though. Family keeps us busy; But we hope to come here for vacations every summer."

"That'd be awesome," Lil smiled, "I wonder if Phil's here with Wally."

"I bet they'll come soon," Tommy assured her, "They wouldn't miss this for the world." He glanced to the playpen, where Shenzi and Frankie were interacting with Maya. "Why don't we join them over there?"

"Good idea," Harold nodded, "I'd love to meet your guys' kids."

"Well you surely can," Chuckie told him, "Maya is a very sweet girl; You'll love her."

Before long, the red-haired toddler was acquainted with her parents' friends, and Chuckie was right; They loved her, and she loved them back. Despite not being related to them, she felt like they were family to her immediately. Chuckie had to sit in the playpen, as Maya played in his lap. It was an adorable, vaguely familiar sight. "She's really close with her Daddy, isn't she?" Kimi remarked.

"Yep," Shenzi nodded.

"She gets it from her mother," Chuckie told them, making his wife blush.

"It's true," She shyly averted her gaze.

"There you are, you guys!" Dil Pickles exclaimed, holding hands with a blonde girl, "I've been looking everywhere!" He turned to Shenzi and Chuckie in turn. "Guys, I'm not sure if you've been properly introduced, but Chuck, Shen, this is my fiancée, Belinda." Belinda was a girl that Tommy and Chuckie met when they were all toddlers; They had that nagging feeling of déjà vu after meeting her, but then remembered when she mentioned a bullying girl named Prudence.

"Hi," She waved at them.

"Hey," Shenzi greeted her back, "Congrats on the proposal."

"Thanks. Dilly popped the question just days ago."

"Did he really? That's awesome! Good work, Dil."

"Thanks," He shrugged modestly.

Before long, Phil and Wally DeVille arrived. Wally was in a white long-sleeved turtleneck top with tiny red hearts all over it, a black Lazy Oaf Bow Tie Eyeball pinafore dress, matching socks, black sneakers with a white lace overlay and white laces, a red rose hair clip, and red rose earrings. She and Phil were each carrying one of their 1-year-old twins; She had their girl, while he had their boy. They had Wally's dirty blonde hair, her long eyelashes, and Phil's brown eyes. They set their twins in the playpen, before reuniting with their friends.

"You look great, Lil," Phil complimented his sister.

"Thanks, Phil."

"How far along are you?"

"7 months."

"Wow; Two more to go."

"Yep. What're your twins' names?"

"These were Wally's idea; The boy is Parker, and the girl is Harper."

"Those are great names," Lil smiled.

"You have any planned for your two girls?"

"Well, not yet."

"I got an idea!" Harold exclaimed.

"What is it?" She turned to her husband of a year.

"How about Natalie and Nicole? We can call the latter Nicky to avoid confusion."

"Hmm..." She thought about it, "I love it!"

"Hey, speaking of Nicole," Frankie looked to the door, "Looks like the Cominskeys are here."

"Really?" Shenzi's head shot up. "Oh boy!" She stood up and ran to them, amusing her friends. Surprisingly, Maya didn't seem to notice. "Guys! Guys!" She was about to jump in Fridge's arms, but stopped herself upon noticing that they were already occupied by a little girl who strongly resembled her mother. "Oh, I-I probably shouldn't. It's great to see you guys!" She hugged them both in turn. "And Nicole, you're glowing! You look wonderful!" Nicole was wearing a navy blue anchor maternity tank top, a black smocked maternity skirt that reached just above her knees, white and black ankle strap flats, a silver initial "N" necklace, silver rope heart earrings, and a white lace bow headband. "What's the gender?"

"Little Miley here is getting a baby sister," Nicole replied with excitement.

"That's awesome! Our friends are over there, by the playpen; Come on!" She ran over, with Fridge and a careful Nicole following. After reuniting with their friends, and getting introduced to Maya and Louie, they told them what Shenzi heard.

"You're having another girl? That's great!" Kimi exclaimed, "Do you have ideas for a name?"

"Not yet," Nicole shook her head, "But we're debating. Hey, where are Maxie and Roxy? I thought I saw them."

"They're most likely in the girls' restroom," Chuckie replied from his place in the playpen, "She's been having morning sickness." Maxie and Roxy Goof were expecting for a few days now, but it was too early to determine the gender.

"I hope she's alright," Lil remarked.

"She'll be fine," Kimi assured her, "The morning sickness doesn't last for the whole pregnancy."

"True," Nicole shrugged.

When Shenzi looked back, her heart pounded when she saw Samantha Shane. They hadn't interacted since their brawl near the end of middle school. Shenzi felt really bad about that, but never had the chance to apologize; The older girl seemed to not want to hear it. She then decided to try one last time; She cautiously walked over to her. "Um, h-hi."

Samantha turned to her. "Oh, hi Shenzi," She greeted her. She was wearing a mint dress with white polka dots and a small riangle cutout in the back, a white ribbed tank top under it, white ballet flat like Converses, and mint heart and lock earrings.

"I, I just want to say that... I'm really sorry about that fight in middle school," She stammered out.

"It's okay," She assured her, "The past is the past."

"R-really?" She smiled, "That's great! I'm glad you forgive me. So, how's life been for you?"

"It's been good."

"That's nice," She nodded, "Do you plan on... starting a family?"

"Yeah, but I..." Samantha suddenly looked sad, "I learned that I'm... barren."

Shenzi gasped a bit. "Ohh. I, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," She assured her, "I hope to adopt sometime."

"That's great!" Shenzi smiled, "Um, m-my friends and husband are over by the playpen; Want to join them?"

"Sure," The older girl shrugged, "Sounds fun."

They joined the group, and they understood the situation after Shenzi explained. "So um, have you gotten... hitched?"

"Actually I have, a few weeks ago."

"Awesome! Congratulations!" They shared an embrace.

"Thanks. Sorry I didn't invite you."

"It's okay; I've been busy anyway. So, who's the lucky guy?"

"It's..." Samantha stopped upon seeing a very familiar man walking back into the gym, "Oh, there he is now. I'm over here, Tyler!"

Shenzi stiffened at the familiar name; Tyler? He was the boy who was creepy and possessive towards her in middle school! She instinctively hid behind Phil, since Chuckie was still in the playpen. "Shenzi?" Her heart froze when he seemed to spot her. "Is that you?"

After gently setting Maya on the floor, Chuckie stood up with a glare. "Tyler?"

"What's with the tension?" Samantha asked them.

"You see, in middle school during a Christmas party, Shenzi and Tyler were both dressed in a Nightmare Before Christmas theme by coincidence," Chuckie started explaining, "And he thought they were meant to be together, so he was being possessive. He was mad when she was dancing with me, after she danced with him to be polite."

"Oh, really?" Samantha raised an eyebrow at her husband with her arms crossed. "You need to treat girls with respect, y'know."

"I-I know now," He told them.

"Good," Chuckie raised an eyebrow.

"We-we'll go ahead and leave you guys alone," Samantha offered.

"We'd appreciate that," Chuckie shrugged, "Thanks."

"Okay; See you guys." With that, she led her husband away.

Chuckie sat back down, and watched his little girl play with her baby cousin. She was showing him the Ferris Wheel; He was fascinated by the way she made it spin around with the doll riding in it. "Okay, I'm coming in there." Shenzi went to carefully step in, but a little boy suddenly ran right under her foot! She lost her balance, and Chuckie barely managed to catch her before she could hit the wooden floor too harshly, but her hand hit the Ferris Wheel. The wind was knocked out of her for a split second.

Maya caught the wheel before it could fall on her and Louie, and checked on Shenzi. "Mommy, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, sweetie," She assured her, "I just lost my balance."

"You should lay down for a bit," Chuckie laid her face-up on his lap, "That was a pretty bad fall."

"Thanks, honey."

"No prob," He leaned down, and kissed her lips.

Maya crawled up to them. "Are you napping, Mommy?"

"No, I'm not napping," Shenzi smiled up at her, "I just need to rest."

"Did you hurt your head?"

"A little bit," She replied, "But I'll be alright. Daddy's going to help me heal."

"I wanna help too!" Maya crawled up closer, stood up, and kissed Shenzi's head where it made contact with the floor.

"Thanks baby," Her smile grew, "I feel better already."

"You're welcome!" Maya turned to her cousin. "Come on, Louie! Let's play with your ball!" They toddled off to another area in the playpen, close to her parents, and rolled his ball back and forth. Before long, Phil and Wally's twins joined them.

Shenzi smiled as she watched the toddlers play with the ball that used to be Tommy's favorite when he was Louie's age. It was green with a blue stripe along the center, and orange stars on the stripe. "I bet you and I were like that with our friends at that age."

"Yep," Chuckie agreed. "Hey um, remember when we were at the beach just before we started going out, and we played volleyball with two balls?"

"I sure do," She nodded, "That was so much fun. I've lost count at how many times we all crashed into each other," She giggled. "Soon, our little girl will be playing games like that with her friends and family."

"Oh yeah," He agreed, "That time will be here before we know it." He shook his head a bit. "I can't believe she's already 3 years old, and in preschool. Time really flies, doesn't it?"

"Yep," She smiled up at him, "Was it yesterday when we first re-met? Or 10 years ago?" She giggled.

"It seems like it could be both," Chuckie shrugged, "Even though it was 10 years ago, it feels like it was only yesterday." When he saw Maya, he was surprised to see her asleep on the floor, curled up like a cat. "We'd better head back to your parents' place; Maya seems to need a nap."

Shenzi sat up, and stood on her feet. "Okay." As Chuckie scooted towards the sleeping toddler, the mother turned to their friends. "Well, we'd better scurry off. Maya seems tired."

He gently nudged her, so her large eyes blinked open. "It's time to go, Maya; You need a nap. You say goodbye to your cousin, and your new friends."

"B-bye guys," She mumbled sleepily, and they seemed to wave goodbye to her as Chuckie lifted her up.

"Alright," Frankie nodded, "It was great seeing you guys again."

"You too," Shenzi agreed.

"Bye guys," Chuckie glanced at all their friends, "We'll come by here for Christmas, and summer vacation."

"We look forward to it," Kimi smiled at them, "You three have fun in New Jersey."

"We will," Chuckie nodded.

"Bye, everybody!" Maya waved at them.

"B-bye." Shenzi picked up the toy Ferris Wheel out of the playpen. With that, the couple headed for the entrance, saying goodbye to their former teachers along the way.

Chuckie opened the side door with some struggle, and buckled his daughter in the booster seat. He kissed her forehead, then closed the door. As he headed back to the Tuck residence, he noticed his wife letting a yawn out. "You tired too, Shen?"

"Uh huh," She nodded through the yawn, "I can't wait 'til we get there. I need a nap."

"Can I nap with you, Mommy?" Maya requested. She may be a Daddy's girl, but she still loved her mother very much.

"Sure you can," Shenzi smiled back at her, "That sounds nice."

"Thanks, Mommy," The toddler yawned.

Before long, Chuckie parked in front of the house that his wife and sister-in-law grew up in. "We're here, ladies." His favorite girls were barely awake when they exited the car. He lifted Maya out of her seat after unbuckling the seat belt, and helped Shenzi out when her eyes were barely open. She yawned as Chuckie locked the car and led her to the front door. After knocking, he entered with Shenzi following. "We're back!" He called out.

In the living room, they met up with Shenzi's parents, who now looked like they had seen everything. Felicia's hair was turning white, and they were both less active. "Hey, you two," Felicia smiled at them, "How was the reunion?"

"It was great," Chuckie replied, "Maya met the DeVille twins... Phil and Wally's twins," He added to avoid confusion. "And they had a lot of fun with her cousin Louie."

"That's good," Friar Tuck smiled at his sleeping granddaughter in Chuckie's arms. She was as beautiful as her mother, yet had her father's charm. The perfect combination.

"I, I'm kind of tired," Shenzi yawned and rubbed her eyes, "Can I crash on the couch for until we have dinner?"

"Sure you can," Her father replied, "You get as much sleep as you'd like." Felicia nodded in agreement.

She smiled sleepily at them. "Thanks, guys. Wake me up when dinner's almost ready." After setting the Ferris Wheel on the floor, she then flopped face-up on the couch, and was out like a light almost immediately.

Chuckie carefully set Maya on the carpeted floor, away from her plastic toy so she wouldn't hit it, then stood up and turned to his in-laws. "Thanks for letting us stay here."

"It's our pleasure," Felicia smiled at their son-in-law, "You three are welcome here any time."

"Thanks; That means a lot. We'd hate to take off, but we plan on leaving tomorrow morning."

"Aww," Felicia frowned sadly, "Well, we understand. I uh, I'll start on dinner."

"What're you making?"

"Mashed potatoes with shredded cheese." She put a finger to her lips. "Don't tell Shenzi." She winked, before walking in the kitchen.

Chuckie smirked, before he turned back to the couch. His heart fluttered at the sight before him; Shenzi was still asleep, and Maya had somehow laid face-up on her chest without waking her up. She was usually a light sleeper. He smiled as he watched the two most beautiful girls in the world sleep peacefully together. He sat by the couch, and stroked his wife's soft hair as he kissed his daughter's cheek. He was lucky to have such amazing girls in his life.

* * *

The next day, Chuckie began the drive back to New Jersey. After dinner the previous day, Maya received a present from her maternal grandparents: A large Minnie Mouse Tsum Tsum plush. Now, since it was early in the morning, she was using the large toy as a pillow as she slept while slouching down. Unlike her parents, she was actually a heavy sleeper.

"Hey, Shen?" Chuckie glanced at his wife.

"Yes?" She smiled at him.

"Didn't you get fired from that fashion place because of something stupid?"

"Y-yeah," She nodded, "Why?"

At a red light, he smiled down at her. "Let's move back to Yucaipa." Her eyes widened at that.

"Oh my God, are you serious?!" She hugged him from the side. "That would be so great! But what about your job?"

"I can resign," He shrugged, "The Apple store doesn't need me, and my boss will understand."

"O-okay," She nodded, "And what about Maya's preschool?"

"It's still summer, so I'll just explain everything to the principal."

"That sounds good. When are we moving?"

"Hmm, maybe a week, or a few weeks? That would give me time to resign, and for us to pack up our stuff and Maya's."

"She'll love living close to her friends and family. Because out in New Jersey... we're the only family she's got."

"True," He nodded, "She isn't really a social butterfly in her school, and she seemed to get along with Phil and Wally's twins. And I'm sure she'll love Lil and Harold's twins, Miley Cominskey, and any other babies our friends are having."

"Yep," She agreed, "So, Yucaipa?"

"Yucaipa," He confirmed.

"Yay!"

"D-Daddy?" A certain little voice stammered shyly.

"Yes, Mayflower?"

"I have to use the potty."

"Okay; I see a gas station coming up. We can stop there for a bathroom break. Mommy can help you; I have to use the bathroom as well anyway."

As they walked out of the gas station, feeling refreshed, the two adults told Maya the good news. "We're moving back to You-cap-a? Yay!" She cheered.

"Yes we are," Chuckie smiled at her, "In around a few weeks from now. I'm going to quit my job, we'll pack our stuff, I'll explain to your preschool principal, then we're out of NJ."

"NJ?"

"Sorry, um, it's New Jersey." Chuckie set the toddler in her booster seat, and buckled her in.

"Ohhh! I'm so excited!"

"I am too," Shenzi added from the passenger seat, "We're going to live close to our friends and families."

"I can't wait!" Maya looked down at her plush Dalmatian in her hands. "You hear that, Georgia? We'll be living with our friends and families!"

Chuckie smiled as he continued driving. He wanted to prepare their move back to Yucaipa as soon as possible; He didn't want to make his favorite girls wait too long. Or at all.

Life was great, and it was only going to get better.

* * *

 **(A/N: Well, you know the disclaimer. The new babies belong to me... in a way. XD I hope you like the new tots.)**


End file.
